


Six Inches

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've shrunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces.
> 
> Inspired by something that I was asked today, and yeah it made me smile and put this in my head. I was asked if I'd gained six inches in height because I was wearing heels, and so I had to have the opposite for this.
> 
> This is set after the end of the ep, and naturally is J/D.

Danielle walked up to Jack, softly tapping him on the arm. "Hey thanks for meeting me," she said.

"Can't sleep?"

Danielle smiled. "I haven't really tried."

They linked arms and carried on walking near the park. "Shame it's after ten," Jack mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess."

A moment later Jack asked "Carter, have you shrunk six inches?"

Danielle looked down at her shoes, raising her foot a little. "I'm wearing sneakers, Jack; my feet were hurting when I got home."

Jack shook his head. "Ever heard of sensible, Carter?"

"When it's shoes, no I haven't."

"And?"

"Everything else is in moderation."


End file.
